The Twins Of Skada
by HoukanGishi
Summary: Serenity has a twin? What happened to her? Where'd she go? And did she have any children?
1. Default Chapter Title

Twins Of Skada

Intro

  
  


Our story takes place on a small moon in a Solar system of only four planets. This moon was called Skada, meaning shadow. For 2,000 years before the Silver Millennium it was ruled by ans evil queen named Layla. Chaos ensued and was quelled till a small child with odangos and ponytails was brought to it. Well not directly then. The child was about 18 before anything happened. 

Her name was Cynthia. She was one of two twins born on our moon. Her sister, being born first, was chosen to rule. Her name was Serenity. Soon after her birth Cynthia was sent with two cats, Nicholas and Trinity, and a nurse maid named Lucinda, to Skada. She knew of her family and that she was a princess but Loved where she lived. At eighteen she fell in love with a young man named Ion, who just happened to be the prince of the moon. They got married and about two years later Cynthia found herself pregnant. At the same time so was her sister. However when she was in Labor the Crystal of Skada, which she was given possession of, caused her to enter a trance, in which, she never remembered anything during the labor. When she came there were two beautiful baby girls, who looked exactly alike. Except for the sight on their foreheads. Both were right side up black looking crescent moons, but one was truly black, and one was a deep blood red. The one with the black moon she named Alanrie, and the one with the red one she named Adriana. As soon as the baby's were named the Crystal split in two. One looked black but when you looked closer was really a dark silver. It hovered over Alanrie's head. The other also looked black but was really a deep red. It hovered over Adriana's head. Suddenly the children's grandmother, Layla, swept into the room, followed by Nicholas. "That is the sign the stars have spoke of for years. From this moment on the Moon of Skada will be split in two." She picked up Adriana and stormed out of the room ignoring the cries of Cynthia. Two more cries were herd. Nicholas recognized one of the cries and guessed at the other but knew it was to late. "My Queen. Trinity has birthed twins. Though I fear you may never meet one of each of the twins." From then on Layla, Ion, Adriana, Xavier (one of the cat twins) and, Doyle (one of the twins Lucinda had two years earlier ) were never seen or talked about, in Cynthia's part of the Moon.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Twins of Skada

Part 1

1 year after Alanrie's birth

A small girl with blood red hair sat in Cynthia's lap. Next to her sat a woman holding a small boy with blond hair. "So Queen how do you think they are doing?" the woman asked

"I don't now Lucinda, no ones come to say anything about the four Queens labor. Wether or not the children are what we need," Cynthia admitted

"I herd Serenity has given the princess four guardians, is that what you intend for these children?"

"If they are girls yes. Plus Alanrie has Evan. But we need all the protection for her we can get. Layla wants Alanrie too. She didn't think she needed her at first but, after the kidnaping attempt last week..." The queen was cut off by a nurse running out.

"They are all girls perfectly happy and healthy," The nurse announced.

14 years Later.

Five girls and one boy sit around a table in formal attire. "I can't believe this night has come," The girl sitting next to Alanrie squealed. She flipped her Dark purple hair over her shoulder.

"I know Daria. Our cousins are coming too,"Evan said proudly, "I can't wait to meet Endymion.

"Oh shush Evan it will be more exciting to see Serenity and her daughter," The girl with short dark green hair said. Alanrie looked down

"I don't know why Deidra but I can't seem to get excited about this. It's almost like something is still missing." Alanrie traced the pattern on the table cloth.

"This is the most exciting event to have happened here in our life time, I am definitely excited," The girl with long dark blue hair proclaimed.

"You are always excited Nadia, but this time I admit you have a reason to be," A girl with brown hair in a ponytail pointed out.

"I am not always excited, Phoebe" Nadia bit.

"No not always. Just nine times out of ten," Daria joked.

"It's time for you to come out now," A servant girl said meekly entering the room.

"Thank-you, Gilda," Alanrie stood up and smoothed her black dress, "Lets go," The six of them walked through a curtain and onto the top of a flight of stairs.

"Announcing The Princess of Amethyst, Princess Daria, The Princess of Nyx, Princess Nadia, The Princess Of Vesta****, Princess Deidra, The Princess of Ora, Princess Phoebe. And Her Royal Highness The ****Princess of the Dark side of Skada, Princess Alanrie, accompanied by her Royal Guardian, Evan." They walked down the stairs as they were announced, bowing to Serenity and Cynthia before seating them selves in their appointed thrones. Cynthia stepped up onto a platform to speak.

"As you know today is my Daughters 15th birthday her guardian's 17th birthday and the other four princesses 14th birthday. How they all managed to be born on the same day.**** None of us can figure out. But as was promised goes on her 15th birthday Alanrie would receive what was given to her technically at birth. I now present Alanrie with her destiny. The Shadow crystal." a car was wheeled out and a cloth taken off the glass case it held. Inside was the half of the crystal that had hovered over Alanrie at her birth. The room was filled with gasps, "Also we have been given a choice. The choice of our planets joining the Silver Millennium. Excluding of corse the Light side of Skada. This choice is left up to Alanrie and her court.

"Also her court comes into their destiny." another cloth was lifted off the cart. Inside a second silver case there sat four small star shaped lockets. "They have been chosen to protect our Solar system, and our princess. Much like the Scouts that protect Princess Serenity." Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina stood up, "Who will now demonstrate their power," Cynthia went and sat in her throne.

"Mercury Power.."

"Venus Power..."

"Mars Power..."

"Jupiter Power..."

"MAKE-UP" In a flash of light and elements the four scouts stood there. A set of doors were opened to the side of the hall and outside were four dummies. One for each of the scouts.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast" The first dummy was lost in a fog.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" The second dummies head was taken off.

"Mars Fire Ignite," The third dummy was burnt to a crisp.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" The last Dummy was fried. Serenity stood and walked over to where Cynthia had stood.

"Alanrie would you and your court please step up here with?" The Six of them all stood next to the Queen. "Alanrie I know all this is sudden to you but would you like your kingdom to be part of the Silver Millennium?"

"Yes," Alanrie answered quietly.

"And would you like your court to be the warriors they have the option of being."

"I don't know you would have to ask them," Alanrie said honestly.

"Girls?" The girls nodded.

"What about Evan," Alanrie asked quickly.

" I was waiting for you to ask about that," The third and last cloth was lifted off the cart. Underneath it was a single hawks feather dipped in silver. "Evan can not escape this he has no option. No matter what he'll be your guardian as he was raised to be. He's seen this before and he knows how to use it. Evan would you like to show them." Evan stepped forward and grabbed the feather off the Cart. Closing his eyes he shifted into his other form. He was wearing a dark silver tuxedo and a light silver mask. "He is Hawk. Your Protector."

"We accept all of this," Alanrie stated.

"Then under the treaty made by your mother and I you must come back to the moon with me and train for one year."

"Understood" The six bowed and left to go pack their things.

The next day they stood at the space port about to board their ship. "Guys we can't leave yet I have to find Alyssa" Alanrie said taking off. She clutched the crystal that hung around her neck protectively as she went in search of the small cat.

Her running took her to the nearby boarder of the two sides of Skada. There she saw Alyssa. with a girl that looked exactly like her. "Alyssa!" she called out. The cat turned to her.

"No Alanrie go Back, run," Alyssa called.

**Yes sister run** A voice said into Alanrie's head. She turned to run but was knocked out.


	3. Default Chapter Title

Twins of Skada 

2

We're backtracking a bit and cover Adriana a little

AN: I forgot in the last two I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF IT"S CONTENT!

Adriana grew up with her Father but was for the most raised by Layla, her grandmother. Unlike her sister she was taught to use her half of the crystal and the other gifts Alanrie didn't even know she possessed. Such as, telepathy, telekinesis, and other "psychic" powers of the sort She was officially name heir to the throne at five. That's when she and her faithful guardian, Who was also Evans twin brother, were brainwashed and turned evil. Her ever present blood red moon now sat upside down. She was intelligent and very hyper active. But all in all a good evil littler kid. She grew up and a plan was set up for right around her (I think I said 15th but I'm not sure???? ) 15thbirthday. Her cat. Xavier would use his telepathic ability to call his sister Alyssa over the border knowing Alanrie would follow. They put their plan into action and I believe that is were I left off on Alanrie's end.

**Yes sister run** Adriana quickly caused Alanrie to black out so she didn't get very far. Xavier took care of Alyssa and Doyle sat back and watched.

The next day

"Are you sure you didn't kill her," Doyle asked running a hand through his black and blond striped hair.

"Yes I'm sure, I would be dead if she was. It's part of, as Layla calls it 'The Link'" Adriana responded. A groan brought them back to Alanrie who was slowly opening her eyes.

"Where am I" Alanrie asked slightly confused

"On, Mauvais léger le latéral, The Light Side of Skada,"Adriana answered

"Who are you?"

"You're evil twin Sister Adriana," 

"My sister?"

"Yup, that's why we look exactly the same, anyway I think you should sit up now Layla will be in any moment to start reeducation,"

"My Guardians will be here any minute so you might want to reschedule her visit."

"Guardians? You have more then one?"

"Yeah I've got five"

"The other planets" Doyle groaned

"Not only them but the Guardians of Princess Serenity of The Silver Millennium are with them." Alanrie sat up and reached for the crystal around her neck. "Shadow Crystal Power!" She said this in a hiss. She was engulfed in black and silver ribbons. When they left she had a Black bodice and gloves with light silver skirt and bib thing. Her ribbons were a darker silver. She had a silver tiara with a black stone and Black knee high boots with light silver lining at the top. She also had black and silver odango coverings.

"Phantom Crystal Power!" Adriana hissed. She was encased in black and deep almost black ribbons. When they left she had a black bodice and gloves. Her Skirt and bib were a deep almost black red. Her bows were a dark silver and she had the same deep red colored boots with a black lining at eh top. She also had black and deep red odango covering and a silver tiara with a deep red stone. "Phantom Wings Crush" two black wings shadowy wings same and tried to wrap themselves around Alanrie, now Sailor Shadow. She dodged the attack and sent one of her own.

"Shadow Cords Entwine" It was funny. The others had all shouted their attack and she didn't have to. Shadowy cords shot at Adriana, now Sailor Phantom, and tied her up. 

As the cords started to tighten around Sailor Phantom, Sailor Shadow fell to the ground in pain. "You can't hurt me," Phantom laughed raspily "We're connected you and I, when we're this close we feel each others pain" The cords fell away Just as the door burst open. Evan, or in this form hawk, burst into the room quickly followed by the girls now in their Sailor Forms. Daria became Sailor Amethyst, Nadia, Sailor Nyx, Deidra, Sailor Vesta, and Phoebe became Sailor Ora. 

Doyle stood to stop the oncoming party. "Nyx bird Of Pray" Sailor Nyx shouted. He was knocked down by a bird shaped crystal. It returned to Sailor Nyx and reformed it's self into her locket. Hawk swept Sailor Shadow up and they left.

Little did anyone know but Adriana and Doyle followed. 

The party returned and was quickly ushered onto an waiting shuttle with Queen Serenity, her daughter, her daughters court, and two unnoticed shadows.


	4. Default Chapter Title

Twins Of Skada

Part 3

Once again I don't own Sailor Moon or anything related to it. Anything you own that I have in here is yours I do not take responsibility for it's creation. 

WARNING: The Ending of this story gets a little gruesome. Not too much. I will mark it of with #######s  
  
  
  


The Shuttle arrived safely on the Moon. "Well Serena I would ask you to show our guests to their rooms but I need to figure out where we are putting our two extra ones and their cat. Adriana and Doyle you can come out now." Serenity said

"How did you know we were there?" Adriana snarled as she was drug out by two guards.

"You hid in one of Luna and Artemis' favorite places. It's one of the only hiding places on the ship." The Queen explained.

"I demand you let us go!" Doyle said struggling with a guard and finally getting free. He walked up and grasped Serena around the neck. "Now unhand the Princess."

"It's funny I always thought you had to be a lady to be a princess." A voice said from behind him as a sword pressed into his back. "Now let my princess go."

"DARIEN!!" Serena shouted as she was tossed away and Doyle put his hands up.

"Sorry I couldn't make your party Alanrie." Darien apologized. "Queen may I have permission to take these two to the dungeon?"

"No need. They aren't really evil simply brainwashed by Layla." The queen said pulling out her crystal. A silver light enveloped the two and they fell to the ground. "Serena Darien Alanrie and Evan come with me. Venus please show our other guests to their chambers. There should be an extra room in Alanrie's for Adriana and I'm sure Zoicite or one of the other guards won't min. I'm not expecting them to come by anyway." The scouts looked at their feet sadly, each missing their own respective guard. "If they do return we'll have to work something out." She walked toward a meeting room with the four royalties trailing behind her.

"Now then. It was only brainwashing with them very easy to fix. However due to the fact it's been that way for so long they are both ver susceptible to it happening again. Not only that but once Adriana turned Doyle would immediately follow. OS to keep this from happening I'm going to explain to the two of you how to do something. Adriana will be asked tomorrow if she will pledge to serve with you and be held under the oath you made, Alanrie. One she accepts that your crystal and hers will be automatically bound. You're crystal is stronger though. Also your crystal to a certain level is bound to the Silver Crystal. If she was to be brainwashed again there is a very simple remedy.

"Evan and Alanrie would both hold the Shadow Crystal and Darien and Serena or myself, should I still be the holder and another would hold it. Then you would say 'In the Name of Skada and of the Alliance of the silver Millennium through the power given, we call on the' then Alanrie you'd say Shadow while Serena said Silver then you would say 'Crystal to cleans all the evil from Phantom crystal and it's guardian.' very easy. Now then Off you go you all have training tomorrow.  
  


A year of training went by quickly. Adriana taught Alanrie, Evan and Alyssa how to use all their "psychic" powers. The shadowed scouts learned all the codes of honor that went along with being Scouts and each one new how to use their powers. It was also discovered that Sailor Shadow and Sailor Phantoms stronger attacks were "dark". It seamed that when the crystal had been created it wasn't created for good. That met they had to very careful. Friendships grew and plans were made for visits to see each other. With sad parting Alanrie, Adriana, Doyle, Evan, Daria, Deidra, Nadia, and Phoebe said goodbye and returned to their homes.

#######

A month before they got home Layla launched a final attack in attempt to get her kingdom back. When they got there the place was in ruins. Dead bodies were little everywhere. Even through the halls of the palace. The air smelled of death and the ground was stained red.

The Seven shot off the shuttle as quick as possible and into the palace. Seeing the dead bodies of all the queen from the four planets and Evans mother right outside the throne room door was little to prepare them of what lay through those doors.

Sitting on the throne was Layla. "You know Alanrie when I got to your kingdom everyone ran screaming. You should teach your citizens, well those that are left, better manners." She said not bothering to look up from the glass of wine.

"They do have manners. They give everyone the respect they deserve." Alanrie said.

"The kitten has claws, Come her Adriana darling and let me see what they have done to you." Layla ordered.

"I'll Show you what they've done to me" She pulled out her crystal "Phantom Crystal Power"

The others followed her Lead.

"Shadow Crystal Power,"

"Nyx Planet Power"

"Vesta Planet Power"

"Amethyst Planet Power"

"Ora Planet power"

Doyle pulled out a ruby feather and Evan pulled out his Silver one transforming themselves silently into Hawk and Phoenix

Layla clapped. "Can I put all in my circus?"

"Only after we've put you in your grave." Phoenix growled.

"You know that's what Cynthia said and my what happened."

"What have you done to my mother!!" Shadow screamed

"Only gave her what she deserved" Layla pulled a cord and a curtain to her left rose. In it's place was the body Queen Cynthia. It was hanging from a black rope and a sword went through it's middle. A sob escaped Shadows lips as she lunged forward. "I don't think so brat!" Layla shot a black bolt of electricity at Shadow only to have it intercepted by Evan.

"NO" Everyone screamed at once as Evan body fell.

**Alanrie if we do our Dark attack together I think we can beat her she doesn't know we know how to use them.** Adriana said mentally to Alanrie

** Right!**

Both girls cupped their hands in front of them and strange fogs started forming and boiling over from them.

"Shadow Darkness incase" Shadow hissed

"Phantom Blood Seethe" Phantom followed. The fogs left their hand and crept up to Layla who was to busy laughing to have noticed. Her eyes grew wide as she her sight and scene were cut of by Shadows attack and she melted from the inside out from Phantom. All that was left of her was a puddle of blood.

As soon as Layla was gone she bent over Evan crying. He was still alive though barley. Adriana turned to the others. "Deidra, Daria, Nadia, and Phoebe. I know we can't heal Evan but Serenity can. Me Doyle and Alanrie will take him to her. I think we can support him long enough for that. You guys stay here. Clean up and restore as much as you can for the planet. Bury Cynthia and Ion. He's probably behind that other curtain. We're leaving right away. We'll send word as soon as possible."

###########

Adriana and Alanrie used there Crystals to keep Evan Alive but couldn't heal him. About half way there time stopped for them and their solar system. That was when Queen Serenity had sent the others to the future. Since they weren't dead time just stopped. It didn't start again until after the dark circus incident was over due to age alignments.

When time started again noone who it had stopped for really realized it. and they went on their way. They got to the moon and were shocked to find it in ruins.

"Alanrie, Adriana" the small hologram of Queen Serenity appeared, and explained what happened. "You must find Serena. " She told them "All I can do is give you this last gift. Under that pillar you will find a bag. In it is a special powder that will keep Evan Alive. Serena will not remember you and you must earn her trust." The two girls nodded. "Oh and while I know you can not make your moons disappear totally I would move them." The two girls nodded again and Adriana fetched the bag.

"Thank-you" Alanrie said before they left.

Upon arriving on earth the two girls and Doyle did five things. One they magically changed their clothes, two they got themselves money three they got jobs, four they got an apartment, and five they enrolled in Juban.

"I can't wait till Monday that's when we start our search" Alanrie said laying Evan carefully down.

"We'll have to be careful though" Adriana said

"I won't be with you I'm two grade higher," Doyle said apologetically, "I'll see what I can figure out there. but lets not worry about that now I'm tired."


End file.
